battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Statistics
Statistics in video games usually include a wide variety of different mathematical values which in simple terms, allow the game to function. The following covers the different statistics associated with the weapons in Battle Bears Royale, and will explain what they are and how they make everything work. Damage Damage is the amount a weapon can deal with a single shot. It is the most important statistic, as this allows players to decrease each other's health and ultimately kill them. More damage is always desirable in any case. Damage+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their damage output by varying quantities. Area of Effect Certain weapons have a sub effect of damage, which is Area of Effect, abbreviated AOE ''or ''AoE. This is when an individual projectile releases a blast dealing damage depending on the distance from the source, where the closer a player is, the more damage it will deal. Such weapons are commonly referred to as explosive weapons' or ''explosives, and usually deal significantly higher damage than weapons of other types. Explosions+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their damage output by varying quantities. Rate of Fire The '''Rate of Fire is the time between each shot being fired from a weapon. A higher rate of fire means more shots can be fired in shorter time, therefore increasing the damage output respectively. Although in most cases this is desirable, too fast a rate of fire can lead to wasted shots if the player is not hitting their targets, and can lead to a faster depletion of ammo to a lesser effect. In game, it is referred to as the Cooldown. Projectile Speed Projectile Speed is the measure of how fast projectiles fired from a weapon travel. A higher pojectile speed means that from where a target is standing at a given time, the less the player will have to aim in advance to hit them as they move. Automatics, shotguns, and others use hitscans, which to put simply does not have a projectile speed but instantly registers a hit if an object is detected in its line of fire. Projectile Speed is not referred to in game. Accuracy Accuracy is the measure of distance from the central point of the crosshairs a projectile is fired from a weapon. The closer the projectile is to the central point, the higher the accuracy. Bullet Spread is a more relative term which indicates the same thing but in the opposite sense, where the farther the projectile is from the central point, the higher the Bullet Spread. Higher accuracy is usually desirable, although a larger spread can still give a player a higher chance to hit their targets even if they do not precisely allign their crosshairs over them. Faster projectile speed can increase the effectiveness of inaccurate weapons. Certain weapons fire projectiles featuring arcs, where the projectile will gradually slant downwards after being fired from a straight trajectory. Though this may appear to a negative effect, arcs can still be used to an advantage to fire under and over obstructions otherwise interfering with the immediate line of fire, although the potential distance the projectiles could travel is reduced. Accuracy is not referred to in game. Range Hitscan weapons can technically be fired over an infinite distance and instantaneously. The distances of some hitscan weapons have been limited using Range, which reduces how far the hitscan will cover before being rendered ineffective. Having the factor of range included is not desirable, but in Battle Bears Royale, such weapons usually feature a high level of accuracy in compensation. All shotguns have the same range through hitscans. Range is not referred to in game. Ammo Ammo is the number of shots a weapon can fire before having to engage a reload. Higher amounts of ammo is always desirable. Ammo+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their ammo capacity by varying quantities. Reload Reload is the delay after a full depletion of ammo before it is restored and the weapon can be fired again. A longer reload is not desirable. Changing weapons or using a melee weapon will reset the reload of the currently equipped weapon. The Huggable (Class) does not use weapons, where the reload has been renamed the Recharge, and is not affected by the changing of weapons nor the use of melee weapons. Class specific statistics Above explained the most common statistics which affect the majority of weapons. There are still others which are found on only a few weapons, but still play an important part in their functionality. 'Duration' 'Effect duration' 'Lock time' 'Trigger delay' 'Wind up and wind down' Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Weapons